Fluke's Bands
"Another day, another album from a band I used to play in." - Captain Fluke '' '''The Minipins - Drums' Minipins.PNG|Minipins The Minpins is a band that Fluke played drums in for 5 years. His older brother was the lead guitarist and singer. On July 16th 2015, Fluke began uploading the bands entire demo album recorded in 2007. Songs # Smoked # Asphalt Man # Out of Here # Tired of You # Mr Universe # I'm Sure # Skinny Pandora Joe The Lion - Singer Joe The Lion.PNG|Joe The Lion FlukesBands.PNG|Fluke saying his bands wont get back together. On May 10th 2014, Fluke uploaded a live album that he did with a band named 'Joe The Lion' back in 2010. The music was never really uploaded before. Most, if not all, the songs were written by their guitar-man Sim. Fluke was the lead singer, The band consisted of Owen, Sim, Harry, Jamie and Fluke. 'Songs' A Domestic - Transcribed Lyrics: "How many times now? Looking on for all to see. Got your girls on your side. Hes late again, apparently. Important reasons are nothing special to believe. All of this leads to whispering that will cause you grief. His flashy car pulls up, your having none, his facade will turn to black, for you've come this far and there's no going back. How many times now, looking on for all to see. Backed in your corners girls, its all for us to be. Maybe we just don't know what to say. I think we are just in the wrong place. Just keep tellin' yourself, Just keep tellin' yourself. Just keep tellin' yourself, Just keep tellin' yourself. Everybody seems to not know what to do. It might be them it might be us but I think its you. Men and women this is your call to arms, Men and women this is your call to arms. Men and women this is your call to arms. Men and women, Men and women. So we're stopping, everything seems to fade to red. I think we're swingin' round and you are going for the head. Maybe I don't know where were going. The drinks are flowing, the drugs taking and its yours. Men and women this is your call to arms, Men and women this is your call to arms. Men and women this is your call to arms. Men and women, Men and women. Men and women this is your call to arms, Men and women this is your call to arms. Men and women this is your call to arms. Men and women, Men and women." Cities - Transcribed Lyrics: "Come on baby lets start a riot. Come on baby lets start a fire. Burning up this funeral parlor with a place called our hearts desire. Visions of riches and fame, glory and winning the game. If that is this time dame, then the ages *Inaudible* shame. The cities are burning, the cities are burning. Set them on fire, set them on fire. The cities are burning along with us tonight. The cities are burning, the cities are burning. Set them on fire, set them on fire. The cities are burning along with us tonight. Grey skies over a town, *Indubitable* a frown, Dirty graffiti placed down, this message that cannot be found. Everything's turning to dust, violence seems to be a must. This is really oh so unjust, maybe we're going for a bust. So can we stop, break it down, start again? can we stop, break it down, start again? can we stop, break it down, start again? Can we stop, we stop, we stop, we stop. The cities are burning, the cities are burning. Set them on fire, set them on fire. The cities are burning along with us tonight. The cities are burning, the cities are burning. Set them on fire, set them on fire. The cities are burning along with us tonight. The cities are burning, the cities are burning. They're burnin' They're burnin' They're burnin' They're burnin' The cities are burning along with us tonight. The cities are burning, the cities are burning. Set them on fire, set them on fire. The cities are burning along with us tonight." Fiona - Transcribed Lyrics: "Here we go, the body donor, Not so innocent Fiona. All the men they do so own her. You can say its *Inaudible*. So you see now something came, yet again someone came, playing on your stupid game. Day and day out its the same. Who are you? Do you even remember who you are? Who are you? Do you even remember who you are? Woo! Nothing else no one can do, Innocence be spoken to. You didn't have to follow through, yet again comes down to you. So you see now something came, yet again someone came, playing on your stupid game. Day and day out its the same, Who are you? Do you even remember who you are? Who are you? Do you even remember who you are? That woman is *'Inaudible'*. She knows what wrong is right to get ahead in life, to be the perfect wife, to a man who can't contain vicious outbursts, inhumane, all though she says I'm true, he knows hes gunning for you. That woman is''' *Inaudible*'.' She knows what wrong is right. That woman is *Inaudible*'.' She knows what wrong is right." Make Up On - Transcribed Lyrics: "Make up on, walking out to town, Oh please tell me who you think you are or ought to be. The diamond I can't see. Rip it up, Tear it down. '''*Inaudible*. What are you thinking I don't know, neither do they, oh. So who do you think you are? A celebrity star? Who do you think you are? Dressed in black, Dressed in red, it doesn't matter what you wear. Oh, hello. You are in tatters, It doesn't flatter, oh. Lip stick red, Blush or too. I say, Lip stick red, Blush or too. I pity you, you make stew too. So who do you think you are? A celebrity star? Who do you think you are? Murder in the night. I don't think I'll be alright. I don't want to go back to your place. Murder in the night. I don't think I'll be alright. I don't want to go back to your place. Go clean up yourself. Oh my gosh, you go scream. A song comes on, Try to dance, everyone can see your thong. It just looks quite wrong. spilled your drink, on your top, oh dear. Then you think its a good idea to take it off. Please don't take it off. So who do you think you are? A celebrity star? Who do you think you are? Well your alone in Island and your not Kate Nash and you copy Paris with a quick flash and you know that the *Inaudible* and you don't have the clothes and you look like a clown. Not a *'Inaudible'* and the people in the club couldn't give a.. Not a *'Inaudible'* and the people in the club couldn't give a.. Murder in the night. I don't think I'll be alright. I don't want to go back to your place. Murder in the night. I don't think I'll be alright. I don't want to go back to your place. Go clean up yourself. Your mate is pretty fit, but you're not, get it out of your head. Hey Your Move - Transcribed Lyrics: "Are you standing here or are you on the other side of the river? The one that I'm not allowed to cross. Should I really give a... (I think Fluke accidentally says 'You're friends are..' which comes later in the song.) Anyway, I'd rather see my mates today and all of this leads to more stress, another thing but I digress. We're moving backwards like yesterday. Maybe if we go away and find out something new, maybe I think its you. Baby I've grown into what everybody else will do. I know, we're waiting, for this, to happen, before, we go out, we blow out. Blow, oh. Hey your move is what I'll shout to you when the shots are coming high. Hey your move, I'd sing if I'd think it would put the glint back in your eye. Hey your move, we're burning out please now, we still got so much more to do. Hey your move, go ahead and smile there is still so much left to live. Twenty years from now, your friends are dead and in the ground, not literally, metaphorically, the kind that they're still here to be and all of this leads to more stress, another thing but I digress like what? They think they are so great? Just because they're got grade eight in violin or something else, Maybe I don't give a damn, about their stupid *'Inaudible'*, one that I can't think about, and then I want to go back when the time before all then, When we were so together, oh oh. Hey your move is what I'll shout to you when the shots are coming high. Hey your move, I'd sing if I'd think it would put the glint back in your eye. Hey your move, we're burning out please now, we still got so much more to live. Hey your move, I think our time will give us so much more to give. Hey your move, We're breaking out please now, we still got so much more to do. Hey your move, I think we're breaking down because got nothing to lose. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey your move. Hey. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It is your move. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It is your move." StarSigns - Transcribed Lyrics: "So can we please go back to what we once thought it was? Then with that look on your face you say: Boy, you are a disgrace. Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Lets not fight. Lets not fight. Lets not fight. Lets not fight, show the people, we care, for and tressure. The ones, we look up to, I'm there, in celebrity world. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so there's a message there for you. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so there's a message there for you. Its oh so magical. So when we think we are greater than the average person that looks up to us and holds they're head up, when they think we made it, no I think you've blown it cause we're not that great, looking in the wrong place. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so there's a message there for you. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so there's a message there for you. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so there's a message there for you. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so there's a message there for you. Have you, read your star signs today? I don't believe in them but you do so theres a message there for you. Have you? Have you?" That Evening Game - Transcribed Lyrics: "Have you heard the news, the world has ended. Bring on evening mass, is the feeling mutual or is this just over exaggeration gone aerie. Kickin' in the side door, gonna give the evening more. Kickin' in the side door, gonna give the evening more. They may be lairs, they may be frauds. They will be honored, they will be adored. We may be lairs, they may be frauds. They will honored, they will be adored. So we're getting drunk and the walls are spinning. Its mashing doors and windows, not else much to do. Bring on private school girls, messy hair and UGG boots. What the hell do you think you're gonna do. They may be lairs, they may be frauds. They will be honored, they will be adored. We may be lairs, we may be frauds. We will honored, we will be adored. Adored. Adored. Adored. We're running, we're jumping, over a fence. We know the evening has been well spent. We're running, we're jumping, over a fence. We know the evening has been well spent. We're running, we're jumping, over a fence. We know the evening has been well spent." 'Ect' On Fluke's Tumblr, someone asked 'Ever plan to get your old band back together? Listening to it on YouTube, you rock dude!' to which fluke answered 'I'd love to but, it's pretty impossible. It's why I taught myself the guitar, so I could play music without worrying about the band breaking up hahaha'. So, this means that instead of getting back together with his old bands or joining new bands, he will just continue to make music on his own because its more reliable. Category:Concepts